


The upper hand

by meymourwhysstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But(t) I tried my best, I know that this is a shitty written smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meymourwhysstarker/pseuds/meymourwhysstarker
Summary: But today it wasn't a normal day. Today, Tony had worked with more incompetent people than the Stark Tower has floors. He had to answer stupid questions that 80% of the time were answered with a "why" instead of an action.For today he had enough of the upper hand. That's why he will give it away.





	The upper hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever written. (I’m not proud of it, I admit), Sub!Tony, Power bottom!Peter, Peter is 18+, English is not my native language, Enjoy reading :)

The momentTony closed the door behind him, he already heard something stirring in the small hallway and immediately knew that it had to be Peter, who is just getting up in the living room.

Normally, the young man would now sprint out of the living room, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Tony would lift him up and happily the smaller one would let himself be carried into the kitchen to hear about Tony's day and prepare the dinner.

But today was not one of those normal days. Today, Tony had worked with more incompetent people than the Stark Tower has floors. He had to answer stupid questions that 80% of the time were answered with a "why" instead of an action.

For today he had enough of the upper hand. That's why he would give it away.

So he called "Mauerblümchen" into the empty hallway. The German word for wallflower. In response he heard a dull thud, presumably back in Peter's favorite chair.

Exhausted, Tony loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. He took off the expensive vest of his suit and slid it carelessly to the ground.

He entered the living room and saw his friend sitting on the huge couch, in his hands a bowl with cereal, from which he was just spooning up the last bit of milk. As usual on these days, he stood in the middle of the doorway, holding his right wrist with his left hand and looking at the floor, the TV, which was playing a movie, the shelf, everywhere, just not in Peter's eyes.

After a few more minutes, the movie was over and the young man comfortably set the bowl on the table, got up and stretched first.  
He let Tony wait

After a few more stretching by Peter, the smaller one walked up to him. "How was the meeting?" He stroked Tony's cheek and caressed his lips with his thumb. “It was stressful and they should pull their shit together, if they really want our company- "

Peter drilled his fingernail into the velvety skin of Tony's lower lip. The young man had let them grow longer for short power demonstrations or to paint them in a beautiful pastel blue. "You know you should not swear, right?" The billionaire nodded and lowered his head again.

"We go to the kitchen, follow me." Peter made his way towards said room and silently Tony kept a small distance to his boyfriend "Today's a noodle soup."

To be honest, Tony can’t stand soup. He just thought of it as boring and bland, but he did not have to decide that today. So he gave him a quick nod and then watched his boyfriend putting a pot on the stove and preparing everything for dinner.

The billionaire tripped from one foot to the other. His legs were tired. Unobtrusively, he unpacked his Stark phone and opened the pedometer. 18,793 steps. He really just wanted to sit down, but bluntly Peter went on, even whistling when he started cutting the carrots.

After he was done he leisurely took the plates out of the cupboard and put them of the small table. Then he put clean and neatly the right cutlery next to it, before he returned to the pot and stirred the dinner one last time, then put it on the table.

Peter sat down and ladled soup in his bowl, then in Tony's. He began to eat and pulled out his cell phone to scroll through a few unimportant messages.

Tony let his shoulder blades rotate, changed the leg on which he held his weight and massaged his stiff neck with a hand.

"Sit down, have something to eat."

The man almost threw himself on the inviting-looking chair and greedily spooned his soup.

The boy had finished first. Leaning back, he watched his boyfriend with his lips slightly parted.

"You look like you could need a round of sex." Briefly Tony stopped eating, nodded and continued the process afterwards. Peter rolled crossed his legs and a small laugh escaped his throat. He waited for his lover to finish and then looked at him until Tony returned his gaze.

"Go to the bedroom, get undressed, go to bed." Tony nodded and shook slightly. He was always surprised how much dominance the boy could show. Normally, he only knew one Peter, who had to be carried to bed in the evenings because he had fallen asleep over an Avengers fan page, insisting on being covered with the fluffiest blankets they had.

That was another Peter. A dominant Peter. And that turned Tony on. Without a sound, he got up and went to their shared bedroom together. Neatly folded, he put his remaining clothes on a chair and then sat down on the bed. He had never felt so small in her huge sleeping place.

He looked at the books Peter had on the bedside table. He was the only person Tony knew who could read six books at the same time, yet still remember every little detail. Loosely, he put a blanket over his shoulders so that his already tense neck would not get any worse.

He did not have to wait long, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Slowly he got excited and it did not get any better when he heard Peter walk past the room, probably to the bathroom. His guess was confirmed when, after fifteen minutes, he heard the flushing of the toilet and then the washing of his hands. It was provocation on the part of Peter. They also had a bath downstairs.

Finally, Tony heard the redemptive depression of the door handle and Peter entered the room. An aura of sheer dominance surrounded him and completely enveloped Tony.

With firm steps, the boy came up to him and the man dropped onto his back. Peter scrambled over him, driving one hand over Tony's bare chest and kissing his jaw line down to his chin. Carefully, he took the bearded cheek into his palm and finally reached Tony’s mouth. Affectionate and yet determined, he put his pink plump lips on Tony’s and started to move them.

The man did not react, but closed his eyes with relish. He noticed his lower lip between Peter’s front teeth gently tugging at it. Hoping that he had interpreted the request correctly, he now moved his lips in the rhythm of Peters and obeyed, as Peter's tongue thrust against his lips. He opened his mouth for the boy, who completely conquered it. He did not fight for dominance. Peter was the one having it tonight.

Peter, whose hand slid lower and lower and until he came to a stop on Tony's thigh, grinned at him with lusty eyes, pressed a last kiss on his cheek and then turned his attention to the areas around Tony's already erected penis.

He squeezed his thighs and put his lips to the soon-to-be-a bruising. To expand the reddish areas, he sucked the maltreated skin into his mouth until an immediate result appeared in purple and blue.

When he wanted to slide higher towards the navel, he was stopped by Tony's now rock-hard dick, which repeatedly jerked up because the man could not hold back.

"Is there someone whimpering.?" Between choppy breaths Tony brought a short "Please." out. Grinning, Peter looked at him. He clearly enjoyed the power he had over Tony. "You can call me Mister, too.", He winked and snorted.

Tony could not help but also smile briefly. After all, it was logical that Peter would not go through the whole thing completely without minor incidents. Immediately, however, Peter was back in his role and opened the bedside drawer to pull out a rope that the Elder normally used for him.

"Hands to the grid," he said and Tony obeyed. With his crotch still clad, Peter slid up to Tony's chin and considered rubbing his bump against his face as he fastened the shackles, not too loose, not too tight.

When he was finished, he slipped back so he was sitting in Tony's lap. He pulled off this shirt and ran his hands over his chest. He knew how Tony would like to touch his nipples now and pinch them between his fingers until they get hard, but this job was done by Peter today.

But the boy noticed something else was getting hard under him. Grinning, he jerked his hips against Tony's bare cock and the man suppressed a loud groan.

"Being so needy? Can’t you wait any longer?" Tugging on the rope holding him back, Tony tried to straighten up, trying to press his lips against Peter's, rubbing his crotch against Peter's. Something to provide satisfaction.

With a shallow smile, the boy watched him in his desperate attempts and waited until the man below him had calmed down, who at the last second could suppress a desperate cry.

Peter leaned forward and caressed Tony's earlobes. Carefully, he bit into it, before licking over it apologetically.

"Not today, today I'm the boss, Daddy." He whispered and straightened up again. Painfully slowly, he opened the zipper of his trousers and lifted his pelvis briefly to get rid of the annoying layer.

His boxer shorts already had a dark spot on the front of his boxers, drops of precum that he could not hold back.

"Who's in charge, daddy?" - "You are."  
Peter starts to kiss Tony's thigh again.

"Who is the only one to make you cum tonight?" - "You. You are." - "You're damn right."  
They boy kissed Tony's length as Tony bucked up with his hips.  
The same moment he grounded them again he sent an apocalyptic look in Peter's direction.

The boy narrowed his eyes and slapped Tony's thigh hard. He rested his hand on the red spot before squeezing it.

"Stay down," Peter growled and a shudder ran down the man’s spine.  
"Yes.", Tony answered simply and pressed his pelvis deeper into the mattress to avoid such an incident again.

Peter clawed his fingernails in Tony's hip and turned back to his cock. He gave little kitten licks and blew over them afterwards. Carefully he nibbled on Tony's tip and buried his tongue as far as possible in the slit until Tony groaned. The boy could clearly feel Tony's thigh shaking in his hands, but the man kept still, which Peter perceived with a small smile.

He continued his work on Tony's cock and absorbed so much of Tony in himself until his nose was in Tony's pubic hair and he kept the length briefly in his throat. With a soft plop he let Tony's cock slide out again and repeated this several times.

After a few minutes, Tony was an unusually whimpering mess beneath him. He kept shedding small, broken breaths and tugging on his shackles.

Peter approved Tony's cock hard enough and reached to the side of the bed in the nightstand drawer. He rummaged through it for a moment until he found the desired item. He quickly stripped off the last layer between himself and his boyfriend and was so completely naked.

Peter reached behind him and groped his way to his already dripping hole. He felt the glass buttplug and pulled it out with his hands shaking with euphoria. A short moan left his mouth and he opened the tube impatiently.

He pressed some of the cold gel on his fingertips and then guided his hand to Tony's erection. The man grunted at the brief contact and pushed the back of his head further into the pillow.

After Peter approved Tony's cock as covered enough, he placed his rim on Tony's head and let himself sink down. Both men groaned ecstatically as Peters rim touched Tony's root. Agitated Peter rubbed with his hands over his thighs and closed his eyes for a moment to absorb the heavenly feeling.

Tony's cock filled him completely and he could feel every inch. Provisionally, he raised his pelvis again and then let it sink again.

His boyfriend seemed to enjoy the whole thing and so Peter leaned his upper body forward and put his palms on either side of Tony's head and began to pick up a faster rhythm.

Peter's skin slapped against Tony's, and the young man recognized the room slowly filling with the scent of sex.

The boy felt like he was going insane if he did not finally find his satisfaction, so he changed the angle to a slightly more uncomfortable position, but was immediately rewarded.

He let out a loud scream as he saw stars in front of him and settled on Tony with more force.

The man below was moving his hips up, but Peter could not care less about that right now.

With a deft hand he took his cock in his right hand and clawed his left deeper into the pillow.

It took only a few rubs of his hand until the pressure in his stomach became too great to resist and he reached his clima. With gyrations he spread his semen on Tony's upper body.

Because of Peter's orgasm, his inner walls narrowed and enclosed Tony even more firmly. With a few jerky bumps he came shortly after his boyfriend. Tony threw back his head and let out a deep cry.

Peter felt his inner fill with the hot ejaculation of his lover. When Tony finished, the young man lifted his pelvis so that the man slipped out of him.

His arm gave away and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend

"How about a bath?", he asked tremulously. "I don’t know. You decide."


End file.
